The Christmas Gift
by ashdash2417
Summary: Everyone is with their family and friends for Christmas, even the Pines family. (Does not take place at any specific time.)


**AN: Welp, here's something special, everyone. Merry Christmas, and such!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. Alex Hirsch does.**

 **XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX**

 **The Christmas Gift**

It was a bright, snowy day in Gravity Falls. Everyone stayed in their homes to get bundled up in their warm pajamas and cozy blankets. However, this particular day was the most special, as it was not only the day to get comfy, but also the day where people gather around with families to feast, open presents, and share the joy and love around them.

Dipper and Mabel were no exception.

The younger twins have decided to spend their Christmas break in the usually strange and paranormal town they've grown to love. Their parents, seeing how much their son and daughter have changed over the summer alone, have allowed them to spend more time with the closer friends they have here.

While Mabel was making presents for Dipper and another friend she hasn't mentioned, the young boy himself was sitting on the floor, watching a Christmas special of Ducktective, having a couple of his presents already made and sitting right next to him, waiting to be delivered.

As he was taking a sip of his delicious hot chocolate, he hears footsteps coming down the stairs and enter the living room, revealing it to be none other than Mabel, holding two presents in each hand.

The young girl smiles while handing one of said gifts out within Dipper's reach. "Happy Christmas, broseph!"

" _Merry_ Christmas, Mabel." He laughs with a joking grin while giving her a much smaller box after receiving his gift.

They both opened their respective presents and pulled them out of their boxes.

In Dipper's hands held a navy blue sweater decorated with small, black pine tree shapes sewn in every random place. It felt soft and warm to the touch. It was expected of his sister to make such a nice, warm gift just because of how talented she was at making such material. Looking at the one she made specifically for him, he already finds it to be too precious and valuable to give to just anyone. So, without hesitation, he put it on to experience the warmth it gave. "Thanks, Mabel. This means alot to me."

What Mabel pulled out of her box was what appeared to be a homemade bracelet. Three different colors of yarn were tied and braided within each other, but what was most noticeable was the metallic shooting star emblem hanging off one of the small yarns. It may be a small gift, but it held as much value to her as Dipper has given the sweater he was now wearing. She knows he's not one to be artistic, but she sees how much effort he's put in to making such a beautiful gift. This gave her all the reason to put it on her wrist and give the boy next to her a hug, the latter doing the same. "Thank you so much, Dip! I didn't even know you could make something like this." She laughs jokingly while looking at her beloved bracelet.

They parted the hug and sat down on the floor, being careful to not ruin the still unopened presents. "I didn't either." Dipper shrugs. "It took me like thirty tries, but I finally got it… While I was watching a how-to video." He muttered the last sentence.

A few seconds after they sat down, however, a knock was suddenly heard from the front door, which caugh both twins' attention.

"I'll get it!" The young girl shouted and ran out of the room.

Dipper didn't bother getting up, but instead grabbed the remote to slightly turn up the volume to enjoy the show on TV. He knew Mabel would be back, but what he didn't expect was a shout calling the name of a certain blonde, rich girl.

"Pacifica! You're here! Come on in!"

Hearing the name caused the young boy to jolt up on his feet again with a small blush on his face. He made sure to quickly grab the present he got and hide it behind his back before either she or Mabel came back into the living room.

The heiress walked in, wearing a white fur coat over her usual purple outfit, holding two shopping bags, with one in each hand. She handed one of them to the girl standing next to her. "Oh. I almost forgot. Here's your present, Mabel." She said with sincere happiness.

"Oooo, fancy bag!" She commented. Before looking inside, though, she gave the young blonde a present from herself. "Happy Christmas, Pacifica!"

Pacifica opened it up and pulled out a sweater, but unlike the one Dipper got, this one was hot pink with puffy balls at the end of each sleeve and on the bottom end. The design itself had small, purple llamas stitched in a horizontal pattern. "Not exactly something I'd wear every day, but… I like it." She gave the burnette a thankful smile.

Mabel accepted it as a thanks before looking inside to see what Pacifica got for her, but not without gasping in delight and pulling the item out. "Pacifica! This is amazing!" What she had in her hand was a heart shaped plushy, which had a small zipper pocket on each side and a big one in the front. She opened all the pockets and dumped the contents, which were five different colors of glitter, ten small bottles of paint, three balls of yarn, six paintbrushes, and two sketch pads, one of them being specifically made for paintings, and the other for drawings and such.

"This is gonna last me a lifetime!" The young brunette exclaimed as she was putting her new art tools back inside her plushy.

The other two pulled their attention away and faced each other. The blonde walked up to the young boy, averting his gaze all the while, blushing in the process. She held out the gift bag to him. "Merry Christmas, dork." She muttered with a grin on her face.

Dipper took the bag and repeated the actions Mabel had done: looking inside and pulling the item out. What he held was a brand new journal. The cover and style of it looked strikingly similar to Ford's three old books. Instead of a golden six-fingered hand being on the front cover, it was a shiny blue pine tree with no number that took its place. There was also a brand new black pen being held by something that's stuck on the cover. What he almost didn't notice was a yellow sticky note on the top right corner of the book, waiting to be pulled out.

The young boy put the bag down and did just that. "Open to first page," it read. He looked up at the young blonde to see if she had anything to do with it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it."

That quickly answered his question.

He opened his brand new journal, and on the left side, it had everything he needed to know: who it belonged to, his birthday, and the day he first received it. On the right side, however, was the first page of the journal itself, which looked like it was already written on. He looked closely to see that it was a letter from Pacifica herself. He then reads it:

 _"To the closest friend I could ever ask for,_

 _After everything that happened at the Northwest Manor, I couldn't stop thinking about the way you smiled at me when I was feeling down. That sweet, confident, and genuine smile was something I ask for a lot, but never really get. The smile, and the gentle hand laid upon my shoulder, giving me reassurance. You've shown me that anything was possible if you set your mind to it. If you set your mind to it, then you can accomplish anything, no matter what it was, and no matter how daunting it might be. One of the things that I'd like to accomplish is being with you. Ever since that night at the annual party, I can't erase you out of my mind. You've brought the brightest days in my darkest nights, you've extinguished the flames that I've ignited, and you were the gentle snow that calmed my blizzard mind. Without your comforts and reassurances, I am left alone and blended in with everyone else in my family. You've made me see reason. You've made me feel happy when no one else did. What I'm saying is: I think I love you, and I don't want you to go back home without me telling you this. But the choice is yours._

 _-Pacifica Northwest"_

After reading that letter for what felt like an hour, Dipper's eyes widen and his face blushes again at the last words she wrote. _"I think I love you,"_ and _"The choice is yours._ " This was completely unexpected for the young boy. Of all the people in the world to choose, she chose him. Dipper Pines, the twelve-year-old boy who has given her various insults about her ancestor, her wealth, her attitude, etc. He had even told her to her face that she was "the worst" without hesitation. But after finding out who she really is under the mask of pride, he had wished to take it all back. Take back every mean thing he has said about her, and her alone. Take back every glare he has shot her in the past. And to take back every action he had done against her. He knows now that she's a really good person, and she's trying her best to redeem herself.

Dipper finally looks up at the heiress and sees how much she's blushing and how she's looking away as if she's too embarrassed to make eye contact. He smiles and places a hand on her shoulder, just like last time, which finally gets her to look into his chocolate brown eyes. To answer her question, he gives a simple nod, earning a hug from the young blonde, which he does, too, in return.

The hug didn't last too long before the young boy remembered he had a gift for her as well. So he grabs the box and hands it to her. "Merry Christmas, Pacifica."

Said girl accepts the box and opens it. What she sees is yet another box, but smaller, and in the shape of a cube. She frowns in disappointment and looks at him. "Another box?"

Dipper gave a chuckle. "You have to open that one too."

She does so, and was almost irritated at what she found: another box. But unlike the other two, this one is metal. She pulled it out and held it in her hand. "Seriously?

I give you a beautiful letter and you give me more boxes? Some friend you are."

"No, wait! There's a button on that one you can push." He takes the metallic box and shows her the red button that's located on the center. "See?"

"Oh." She takes her present back and presses the button. At first, she thought it wouldn't do anything, but she was proven wrong as the box slowly opened itself to look like a flat circle, which she thought wasn't possible. The next thing it did was project the light to the ceiling, making it look like space. There were a lot of stars and bright galaxies as far as the eye could see.

It remained in its space theme before changing it to what appeared to be an open field with flowers in a bright day. The heiress then noticed that Dipper was the one who was somehow changing it.

There was also a moonlight at a beach, a forest filled with nature, a snowy mountain, and many more. She watched it all go by with wide eyes.

"So, all you have to do is turn this knob, and it'll turn it to whatever scene you want. Sorry it's not anything fancy, but I had Great Uncle Ford help me and-" Dipper was interrupted when Pacifica gave him a tight embrace, letting him know she was more than happy with her gift.

"I love it." She whispered.

At that, the young boy smiled, very thankful she loved the gift.

"Uh-oh!" Mabel exclaimed. The hug parted immediately when she came to join the group, raising an object in the air while putting on a playful smile. "There appears to be a mistletoe! You know what that means, Dipper." The young burnette said in a sing-song voice.

This caused the other two to blush intensely. "Mabel!" They both shouted.

"You can't break the rules!" She continued with the sing-song tone while heading into the other room.

After seeing her head off, Pacifica gruffed, feigning anger. She then turned back to face the young boy, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, which froze him. "Thanks for the gift, dork." She then headed into the other room herself.

Dipper stood there for a while before bringing himself back to reality. He brought a hand to the same place Pacifica kissed him at, smiling as he felt really proud to hear her say she actually liked her gift. All the thoughts of her saying she either hated it or was very disappointed were thrown out the window.

He then thought to himself he not only had one, but two gifts from her: a journal, and a friendship that just blossomed into something more.

 *** The End ***


End file.
